


Cuddle me

by Yougaythen



Category: EastEnders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After spending the day not seeing each other they go on a date night, by the morning Callum’s spilling his love to BenOrLots of hand holding, kisses and cuddles
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Cuddle me

Their days had been long, the kind where you just long for each other’s company and quick text messages during breaks definitely aren’t enough, but when Callum come bursting in the car lot door, almost tripping as he came, Ben immediately shot up slightly running to Callum taking him into an embrace rocking slightly side to side trailing kisses around his neck, Callum holding Ben’s head between his hands pulling it away slightly “Missed you today, feels like we barely see each other these days me always here and you always off out so early and home mid afternoon while I’m still stuck here, surprised to see you here instead of home” Ben speaks up eyes flitting all over Callum “Well I’ve not got work tomorrow so I thought maybe we could go on a little bit of a date night and see where the night takes us and then tomorrow spend the whole day just us, I’ve already cleared it with jay and your not needed here tomorrow so-” “Of course I’ll go on a date night with you, as long as we aren’t carrying each other home because I don’t think I can deal with another hangover that quickly” he says taking Callum’s hand into his own and bringing it up to his lips, lightly placing kisses until their hands naturally fall down intertwining together as they walk towards the door, Ben locking up then heading back to the flat to change out of their work clothes. 

The night before them was endless, the possibilities that they could go anywhere was the excitement that fuelled the night, they started at the bar, a couple of drinks down and they had barely even started, the music that surrounded them filled the hot air, the feeling almost suffocating but so worth it when they couldn’t think of a better place to be in each other’s arms.   
“Do you want to catch the tube into town” Callum’s speaking up “Town? No I want to stay round here can’t be bothered with the tube tonight it’s too hot” “More” he returns holding up the glass in front of Ben “Yeah“ his hand falling atop Callum’s. They sat for a while to a table, hands constantly interlocked, short kisses over the table and a little bit of chatter.

“Do you want to dance?” Ben starts pushing out his chair from the table “Always with you” that familiar smile growing on Callum’s face, the kind that Ben loves, the type that he melted into at any opportunity. Both now on their feet Callum’s hand falling at Ben’s hip and the other draping slightly near his face and Ben’s arms falling around Callum’s waist rubbing up and down his back slightly as they swayed along to the sounds around them, neither of them totally paying attention to what was on because all that mattered to each of them in those moments were each other, the slightest movements against each other, the kisses Callum was leading on Ben’s lips not wanting to pull away from the moment they both found themselves in. 

By the time midnight hit they had barely moved, a few more drinks had been consumed but the overwhelming feeling of needing to be in each other’s arms meaning they never left each other’s side all night, if they weren’t cuddling their hands were intertwined together, unbreakable.   
The square that met them was a direct contrast from that of earlier in the evening, the chill in the air making their skin raise slightly, shivering at the touch of Callum’s fingers upon his arms Ben leaned into his touch “time to get you home I think” “I could say the same” sleep laced in his eyes “My shirt… it smells like you I don’t want to take it off” “Ben I’m literally here, you don’t need to keep that on, it only smells like that because you’ve had me up against you all night” Callum says pushing the key into the lock dragging Ben up the stairs “Bed time for you” “What? No it can’t be” “Just because I said we could spend the day together tomorrow doesn’t mean we get to lay in until the afternoon because we both had slightly too much to drink and have to sleep it off” “hmm” Ben breathes out, pulling off the top that held that familiar smell, taking off his jeans and pulling on some shorts he pulled back the duvet and got into bed, Callum then following “Come here I want to hold you close again” Ben’s saying barely above a whisper, eyes already closed, the moonlight that broke through the curtains too much for his already exhausted eyes, Callum shuffling back slightly until the familiar weight of Ben’s arms draped over his side finding his hand and loosely bringing them together. He was already asleep by the time Callum finally dozed off, their warmth blocking out the frozen night just outside their window, but there was nowhere they’d rather be than in each other’s arms. 

By the time morning broke their hands were no longer intertwined, Ben’s hand falling up by Callum’s face holding on to him with everything, Callum started to stir first, is hand coming up to rub his eyes, until the light from outside didn’t seem quite so bright, turning over in bed and placing a kiss to Ben’s forehead, him still more than asleep, gently picking up his arm from over him he led it back down on the bed pushing himself up and checking his phone, staying there for a while, watching Ben’s gentle body rise and fall with each breath, he could stay like this forever, just watching and holding, his whole universe right there to his very touch, the doorbell bringing him out of his thoughts, grabbing Ben’s dressing gown from the door on the way out in an attempt to mask the fact he’d only just woken, taking the post and heading back inside, throwing it down on the kitchen unit to deal with later. 

Making a start on breakfast, pulling two cups and bowls from the cupboard, he filled them slightly, not wanting to make too much before Ben was awake, he sat down putting on the tv not really fussed about what was on just wanting some background noise to fill the room, he’d always found the morning part almost lonely, Ben forever sleeping in past Callum, callum trying to find the quietest tasks to do not wanting to wake him but on days like this there was nothing, taking himself back into the bedroom he led back down, taking Ben’s exposed hand into his own “I have no idea if you can hear this-” he starts “- but Ben I love you so much, even if you do sleep in and get slightly out of it on nights out, because for now and forever you’ll always be mine and I can’t wait to spend every single minute with you just doing things like this, watching you get frustrated as the slightest things, watching the energy you put into everything. The little family we’ve created with you, me and Lexi. And even if we do fight sometimes I’ll never ever stop loving you. Never” he breathes out against Ben’s hand placing another kiss as he looks up “Morning” Ben yawns “I made us breakfast, got your favourite film ready and thought I better tell you how much I love you” “love you too babe” he leans up kissing Callum. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other and constant kisses to their intertwined hands, they loved days like this, maybe their schedules didn’t match up as much as they once did but that allowed nights out and cozy days at home even more special, because in a world where two hands meet causes explosions, explosions of love and happiness, and when two halves of people meet to create the most special love, nothing else matters, they would forever have each other no matter what life decided to throw at them. They’d never stop loving each other. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
